Juda
Juda appeared in 1983 TV series called Andro Melos. Juda (ジュダ) was the youngest of the Guar siblings and one of the three leader of the Guar Army along side his brother, Mold, and sister, Gina. Juda and his family serve as the main villains of the Andro Melos manga series as well as in the Andro Melos TV miniseries. Juda later appears solo as the main villain of the film, Ultraman Story. In Ultra Fight Victory, he was revived by Yapool as Juda Spectre. Said to be the spawn of the devil, Juda was defeated 50,000 years ago by Father of Ultra. Juda was an immaterial entity born from a Spacial Distortion and whose life was tied to that distortion. Because of this he desired to spread the distortion around the Universe, strengthening himself but threatening the stability of the Universe. After finding that he literally could not fight the space demon, Father of Ultra, used the training of his father and grandfather, and used his Ultra Horns ability to gather large amounts of energy to become strong enough to repair the distortions in space, resulting in Juda's defeat. However, Juda would later revive thousands of years later as the distortion that first created him returned. Now returned to the universe, Juda unleashed his evil by reviving Alien Hipporito to attack earth. While Ultraman Ace was preoccupied with the alien, Juda confronted Father of Ultra and the two battle, with Juda emerging victorious in all but killing him. As Father of Ultra was being restored, Juda then revived the monster Enmargo to attack earth, leaving Ultraman Taro occupied in fighting the evil monster. As Taro bravely went to Earth for his first real battle, Juda summoned the spirits of Alien Baltan, Red King, Gomora, Alien Mefilas, Eleking, and Alien Hipporito and combined them to create the monstrous machine known as Grand King. Juda laughed with pride as he watched Grand King easily shrug off opposition from the other ultras (Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace.) Even with the late appearance of Taro to assist his brothers, Juda's creation was far too powerful for them to defeat. However, Juda's plans were foiled after the other ultra brothers merged with Taro and Grand King was destroyed by Taro's Cosmos Miracle Beam. With his minions all destroyed, Juda then fled to the deepest reaches of space and was never seen again. Juda is of the demonic Guar, and the younger brother of Mold and Gina, as well as co-leader of the Guar Army. He is the main villain of this series, as it acts as a sequel to the film, Ultraman Story. In the finale, Juda is killed. Juda reappeared in the new Ultra Fight spin-off miniseries as Juda Spectre (ジュダ・スペクター Juda Supekutā). After his previous defeat from the Andro heroes, Juda revives from death every tens of thousand years, with the process would cause distortions felt through out the galaxy. Once he fully revived, chaos would envelope the Universe. Yapool in Ginga's Universe sought to harvest the energies of the Victorium Core to fully revive the emperor. Leo, Astra, Hikari and Ace were sent by Ultraman King to stop Yapool from reviving him. Vakishim, along with Doragory and Verokron, was summoned by Yapool to deal with Leo and Astra. The Leo brothers fought them while Victory was fighting Ace Killer and Lunaticks. At first it seemed that Leo and his brother were getting the upper hand until the dimensional distortion expanded and Juda was revived. Finally, Victory, Ace and Ginga arrived to help the Leo Brothers with Yapool likewise assisted his Choju, with Leo fighting Vakhishim, Astra fighting Doragory, Ace fighting his sworn enemy Verokron and Ginga and Victory fighting Yapool. Under Ace's advice, Ginga and Victory merged into Ginga Victory and killed Yapool but everything had been too late: Juda successfully revived as he summons Super Grand King Spectre to fight the Ultramen. Ultraman Victory Knight entered his space distortion and both engaged in a sword fight but seemingly weakened, he summoned the Shepherdon Saber and his spirit had made the energies of Victorium Core turn against Juda. Now with the tides turned against him, Juda was defeated by Knight Victorium Break while his monster, Super Grand King Spectre defeated by the other Ultras. It was revealed that along with Juda, his two siblings, Mold and Gina were also revived in similar ways, but they couldn't get to Earth in time to save him from being defeated. They managed to enter the Ultra Flare Timeline in an attempt to rebuild the Guar Army, and later used Juda's soul to recreate Guar in his new Spectre form. Juda Spectre appeared in episode 1 of this miniseries as he was revived and summoned by Reibatos to help him accomplish his goal of conquering the universe. He then confronted Ultraman Zero on Planet Yomi and then readied themselves to fight each other. As the two of them fought, Juda Spectre proved to be a very capable fighter against Zero and the arrival of the Mecha Gomora's spirit summoned by Reibatos only complicated the matters for the Ultra. As Juda held Zero in place, Mecha Gomora fired his Knuckle Chains onto the victim, only for Ultraman Orb in his Lightning Attacker form to arrive in the nick of time and knocked away the attack. With that trouble taken care of, Zero broke free and Orb gave Juda an electricity-infused punch to the chest. Zero then continued fighting Juda while Orb started to fight Mecha Gomora. Even though the Ultras held the upper hand against their enemies, their attacks seemed to have no effect on them, and thus, the two decided to power up with Orb transforming into his Orb Trinity form and Zero transforming into Ultimate Zero to even the odds. In his transformed state, Zero managed to match and surpass Juda in swordsmanship with his Ultimate Zero Sword. Afterwards, Juda, alongside Mecha Gomora, got defeated by a combination of Orb's Trinitium Break and the Zero's Sword Ray Ultimate Zero. The two evildoers then exploded and disappeared, possibly to return back to their resting places. Powers and Abilities Original * Space Distortion: Juda's energy and life is linked to space distortions. He is able to spread this on the entire galaxy but at the price of endangering those around him. * Monster Summon: Juda can summon monsters and activate them by firing a red beam at their eyes from his own. ** Monster Dispersion: Juda can also revive deceased monsters and even combine their souls to form a stronger being, Grand King. * Bat Calibre (バットキャリバー Batto Kyaribā): Juda's personal sword. * Teleportation: Juda can teleport wherever he wishes to. * Fusion: Along with Mold and Gina, they can fuse into Guar. * Bemzn: Juda's personal Monster Battleship. Weakness In Ultraman Story Juda's existence is bounded to the space distortion and is vulnerable if it weakens as well. His condition also revealed that he is unable to exist outside the dimension itself, although in Andro Melos, this weakness is negated as he is able to naturally exist. Spectre * Space Distortion: During his revival process, his reviving form appears as a distortion which can be sensed across the Galaxy. He is able to generate this beyond the grave is unknown. Given that it appears once every ten thousand years it is possible he is not responsible for it, but he is undoubtedly linked to it. ** Self Revival: Juda Spectre is capable of reviving himself, once his distortion has appeared. While the process is inevitable it can be interrupted or accelerated by outside forces. * Godlike Powers: It is implied the Juda possesses enough power to endanger the entire universe. * Swordsmanship: In his fight with Victory, Juda demonstrated mastery in sword fighting. ** Bat Calibre (バットキャリバー Batto Kyaribā): A sword that Juda Spectre can create out of thin air and wield in combat. This is powerful enough to rival Ultraman Victory's Knight Timbre in sword form. The sword appears to be charged with energy which materializes as purple flames when he slashes something/someone. *** Energy Slash: Juda can fire slashes of purple flames from his sword. ** Monster Creation: Juda Spectre can create a monster from his own will, as seen when he created Super Grand King Spectre. * Fusion: Despite his supposed death, Juda's spirit can fuse with his revived siblings, Gina and Mold to form Guar Spectre. Weakness As Juda Spectre is a being of darkness, he is vulnerable to the holy melody played by the Knight Timbre. In Ultra Fight Victory, his energies and space distortion were empowered by the Victorium Core, thus making it as a disadvantage when it began to turn against him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Gods Category:Undeads Category:Characters Portrayed by Shojiro Kihara Category:Characters Portrayed by Nobuaki Kanemitsu Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1983 Category:Ultraman Universe